voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Overworld
The Overworld refers to the realm in which Voldrania, New Voldrania, and the Old World reside. It is the home realm of Humans, Dwarves, and the ancient extinct Trikash, among many others. The regions within it are the focal point of almost all known stories, fictional or otherwise. History The history of the Overworld is long, complicated, and filled with more stories and unknowns than can possibly be determined. At some point in ancient history Humans came to be in the Old World, as did the Dwarves and Goblins. At some point the Lirun ended up in the Nether and the natives of New Voldrania found their way to their modern day home. It is also believed that at some point in ancient history that was an ancient Nether War, similar to the one that would occur in modern times. During the period between 2,000 and 1,000 BE the first nations of the Old World began to form, and in 1,000 BE exactly the Tavrosian Empire began it's conquest that would leave them the dominant power in the world for more than two centuries. After the empire fell the Old World entered a period of on and off warfare that has continued to this day. In 1 BE a mass exodus occurred that led to the colonization of a small archipelago named Voldrania, which would later be destroyed by the Void Devourer in the lead up to the modern Nether War. Those in Voldrania resettled in New Voldrania where they fought and won this modern Nether War, ending the Overworld's long-fought battle against the Nether realm. Inhabitants There are countless species which inhabit the Overworld, but only a few of them are considered to be its sentient, dominant races. Human The absolute dominant species of the Overworld, humans are the masters of all three major regions of the world. While not the most technologically or mystically advanced, they are by far the most adept and most numerous species in modern times. Lirun The Lirun are a subspecies of human that evolved in the Nether over the course of an unknown period of time. They are much more in tune with mystic energies than normal humans and share a collective mental bond. Dwarf Dwarfs are mysterious, anti-social, non-humanoid creatures then typically live underground and are not found outside the Old World. Iysk Iysks are the humanoid offspring of Humans and Dwarves that are found scattered throughout the Old World and New Voldrania. They are typically anti-social and favor large underground cities as their homes. Trikash The Trikash are an extinct race of hybrid Human, Dwarf, and Keeper that are known to have been some of the great inventors and mystic scholars in history. They mysteriously vanished several centuries ago. Goblin Goblins are short, brutish creatures native to the Old World that are often sold into slavery by humans. Very few live lives similar to those of humans, and they are extremely rare outside the Old World. Testificate Testificates are a humanoid species native to New Voldrania that are exceptionally talented enchanters, but lack the physical strength and mental capacity for violence the way humans do. Kal'Krish Kal'Krish are a subspecies of Testificate that evolved in hostile conditions forcing them to adopt more violent instincts. They are typically found in the north and harbor resentment against humankind. Ranovitrian Ranovitrians are a subspecies of Testificate known for their master craftsmanship. They were native to Rogash before going nearly extinct. A small number still exist in modern times. World Regions Each of the three major regions of the world have their own unique cultures, histories, and stories to be told. Old World|The Old World Voldrania|Voldrania New Voldrania|New Voldrania Category:Realms